Transcript:The Dragon's Call
EXT. COUNTRYSIDE - DAY walks through the countryside to Camelot. KILGHARRAH: No young man, no matter how great, can know his destiny. He cannot glimpse his part in the great story that is about to unfold. Like everyone, he must live and learn. And so it will be for the young warlock arriving at the gates of Camelot. A boy that will, in time, father the legend. His name: Merlin. -- EXT. SQUARE - DAY enters Camelot and Uther addresses a crowd from the balcony in the Square. UTHER: Let this serve as a lesson to all. This man, Thomas James Collins, is adjudged guilty of conspiring to use enchantments and magic. And, pursuant to the laws of Camelot, I, Uther Pendragon, have decreed that such practices are banned on penalty of death. I pride myself as a fair and just king, but for the crime of sorcery, there is but one sentence I can pass. raises his arm, then lowers it as a signal to the executioner. Thomas Collins is beheaded. gasp. UTHER: When I came to this land, this kingdom was mired in chaos, but with the people's help magic was driven from the realm. So I declare a festival to celebrate twenty years since the Great Dragon was captured and Camelot freed from the evil of sorcery. Let the celebrations begin. MARY COLLINS: Wailing There is only one evil in this land, and it is not magic! It is you! With your hatred and your ignorance! You took my son! And I promise you, before these celebrations are over, you will share my tears. An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, a son for a son. UTHER: Seize her! MARY COLLINS: *spell* disappears in a whirl of wind and smoke. -- INT. PALACE - DAY enters the palace and addresses a guard. MERLIN: Where would I find Gaius, the- the court physician? points. Merlin walks up steps and knocks on the open door to the physician's quarters and peeks inside. MERLIN: Hello? wanders inside MERLIN: Hello? Gaius? throat trips over backwards from the bookshelf stairs and the railing breaks. Merlin's eyes glow and he slows time enough to magically sweep a mattress under Gaius before he hits the floor. GAIUS: What did you just do? MERLIN: Erm... GAIUS: Tell me! MERLIN: I- I- I have no idea what happened. GAIUS: If anyone had seen that... MERLIN: Er, no! That- that was, that was nothing to do with me. That- that was... GAIUS: I know what it was! I just want to know where you learned how to do it! MERLIN: Nowhere. GAIUS: So how is it you know magic? MERLIN: I don't. GAIUS: Where did you study?... Answer me! MERLIN: I- I've never studied magic or, or been taught. GAIUS: Are you lying to me, boy? MERLIN: What do you want me to say? GAIUS: The truth! MERLIN: I was born like this! GAIUS: That's impossible! Who are you? MERLIN: Oh, erm... pulls off his backpack. MERLIN: I have this letter. gets a letter out of his bag and hands it to Gaius. GAIUS: I- I don't have my glasses. MERLIN: I'm Merlin. GAIUS: Hunith's son? MERLIN: Yes! GAIUS: But you're not meant to be here till Wednesday! MERLIN: It is Wednesday. GAIUS: Ah, right then. You better put your bag in there. MERLIN: You- you won't say anything about, erm... GAIUS: No. Although, Merlin, I should say thank you. -- Merlin looks out his window at the Camelot. HUNITH voiceover: My dear Gaius, I turn to you for I feel lost and alone and don't know who to trust. It is every mother's fate to think her child is special, and yet I would give my life that Merlin were not so. Ours is a small village and he is so clearly at odds with people here that, if he were to remain, I fear what would become of him. He needs a hand to hold, a voice to guide, someone that might help him find a purpose for his gifts. I beg you, if you understand a mother's love for her son, keep him safe, and may God save you both. -- Morgana looks out the window from the Griffin Landing. UTHER: Morgana. MORGANA: Yes? UTHER: What is this? Why are you not joining us at the feast? MORGANA: I just don't think chopping someone's head off is cause for a celebration. That poor mother. UTHER: It was simple justice for what he'd done. MORGANA: To whom? He practiced some magic, he didn't hurt anyone. UTHER: You were not around twenty years ago, you have no idea what it was like. MORGANA: How long are you going to keep punishing people for what happened then? UTHER: Until they realise there is no room for magic in my kingdom! You will be with me when I greet Lady Helen. MORGANA: I told you! I want no part in these celebrations! UTHER: I'm your guardian! I expect you to do as I ask. If you show me no respect at least respect our finest singer. MORGANA: You know, the more brutal you are, the more enemies you will create! -- EXT. WOODS - NIGHT Helen's party camps in the woods. LADY HELEN humming: gasp Hello? Gregory? GREGORY: Lady Helen. LADY HELEN: Is all well? GREGORY: Yes, ma'am. With luck, we should reach Camelot late tomorrow. LADY HELEN: That's good. GREGORY: I'll be outside if you need me. goes outside and notices something, he draws his sword. GREGORY: Who's there? Who's there? MARY COLLINS: Akwele seo magdp. Akwele seo magdp. Akwele seo magdp. stabs effigy, killing Lady Helen MARY COLLINS: Ghefrolinz grimpoxin kouata. turns into Lady Helen -- GAIUS' CHAMBERS calls Merlin's name whilst in his sleep KILGHARRAH: Merlin... Merlin... wakes in his new bed chamber and enters the Physician's Chambers GAIUS: I got you water. You didn't wash last night. MERLIN: Sorry. GAIUS: Help yourself to breakfast. sits down to eat watery porridge. Gaius intentionally knocks a bucket of water off the table. Merlin stands up and stops it with magic. Gaius gasps and they look at each other. Merlin lets it drop GAIUS: How did you do that? Did you incant a spell in your mind? MERLIN: I don't know any spells. GAIUS: So what did you do? There must be something. MERLIN: It just happens. gets a mop to clear it up GAIUS: Well, we better keep you out of trouble. You can help me until I find some paid work for you. Here. places a small sac and bottle on the table GAIUS: Hollyhock and Feverfew for Lady Percival, and this is for Sir Olwin. He's as blind as a weevil, so warn him not to take it all at once. MERLIN: Okay GAIUS: And here. hands him a plate with a sandwich on it. Merlin smiles and takes the sandwich. GAIUS: Off you go. And Merlin!, I need hardly tell you that the practice of any form of enchantments will get you killed. eats his sandwich as he walks down the Physician's Corridor and through the Square to deliver the medicine. Knocks on a door and squinting old man answers MERLIN: Erm, I brought you your medicine. Olwin pops the cork and starts drinking it MERLIN: Oh, and Gaius said don't drink it all at... Olwin finishes drinking it MERLIN: I'm sure it's fine. -- EXT. CASTLE WALLS - DAY crosses the drawbridge gate into the training grounds. Arthur's bulling a serving boy, Morris. ARTHUR: Where's the target? gang laughs the background MORRIS: There, Sir? ARTHUR: It's into the sun? MORRIS: But, it's not that bright. ARTHUR: A bit like you, then? Laughter MORRIS: I'll put the target on the other end, shall I, Sir? serving boy begins carrying the target toward the wall. KNIGHT #1: Teach him a lesson. Go on, boy. ARTHUR: This'll teach him. KNIGHT #2: Yeah. KNIGHT #1: Haha. Teach him a lesson. throws a dagger at the target. MORRIS: Hey! Hang on! ARTHUR: Don't stop! takes a few steps back. MORRIS: Here? shakes a curtain out an upper window. ARTHUR: I told you to keep moving! throws another dagger. ARTHUR: Come on! Run! shuffles his feet along trying to carry the large target as Arthur throws more daggers. ARTHUR: Do you want some moving target practice? finally drops the target and it rolls to Merlin's feet. Merlin puts a foot on it so Morris can't pick it up. MERLIN: Hey, come on, that's enough. ARTHUR: What? MERLIN: You've had your fun, my friend. ARTHUR: Do I know you? MERLIN: Er, I'm Merlin. holds out his hand. ARTHUR: So I don't know you. MERLIN: No. ARTHUR: Yet you called me "friend." MERLIN: That was my mistake. ARTHUR: Yes, I think so. MERLIN: Yeah. I'd never have a friend who could be such an ass. starts walking away. ARTHUR snorts: Or I one who could be so stupid. stops walking. ARTHUR: Tell me, Merlin, do you know how to walk on your knees? MERLIN: No. ARTHUR: Would you like me to help you? MERLIN: I wouldn't if I were you. ARTHUR chuckles: Why? What are you going to do to me? MERLIN:You have no idea. ARTHUR: Be my guest! Come on! Come on! Come oooooon. takes a swing at him and Arthur twists Merlin's arm behind his back KNIGHTS: Whoa. cringes in surprise. ARTHUR: I'll have you thrown in jail for that. MERLIN: What, who do you think you are? The King? ARTHUR: No. I'm his son, Arthur. takes Merlin out at the knees. -- DUNGEON'S escort Merlin down the Wrought Iron Stairway to the dungeons and throw him in a cell. -- EXT. CASTLE WALLS - NIGHT [Mary Collins, disguised as Lady Helen, rides across the drawbridge and into the Square with her escort. Her reflection in a puddle reveals Mary in her true appearance. Mary (Lady Helen) enters the Throne Room to meet Uther and a few court members. UTHER: Lady Helen. Thank you so much for coming to sing at our celebrations. HELEN: The pleasure's all mine. UTHER: How was your journey? HELEN sighes: Oh, the time it took, Sire. kisses her hands. UTHER: Well, it's always worth the wait. HELEN: It will be. -- DUNGEONS Great Dragon's voice wakes Merlin in his cell the next morning. KILGHARRAH: Merlin... Merlin... hears it coming from the floor beneath him, so he gets up and backs away. KILGHARRAH: Merlin... moves towards the floor and inspects it. GAIUS: Merlin! door opens and Gaius steps in GAIUS sighes: You never cease to amaze me! The one thing that someone like you should do is keep your head down, and what do you do? You behave like an idiot. MERLIN: I'm sorry. GAIUS: You're lucky. I managed to pull a few strings to get you released. MERLIN: Oh, thank you! Thank you! gives him a disapproving look for being so excited. MERLIN: I won't forget this. GAIUS: Well, there is a small price to pay. EXT. LOWER TOWN -DAY is in the stocks, being pelted with rotten fruit and vegetables by children MERLIN: Oh, no. laughs MERLIN: Thanks! leave to get more rotten fruit and vegetable and Gwen approaches GUINEVERE: I'm Guinevere, but most people call me Gwen. I'm the Lady Morgana's maid. MERLIN: Right. I'm Merlin. reaches his hand further out of the stocks to shake hers MERLIN: Although, most people just call me Idiot. GUINEVERE: No, no, no. I saw what you did. It was so brave. MERLIN: It was stupid. GUINEVERE: Well, I'm glad you walked away. You weren't going to beat him. MERLIN snorts: Oh, I- I can beat him. GUINEVERE: You think? Because you don't look like one of these big, muscle-y kind of fellows. MERLIN: Thanks. GUINEVERE: No! No, I'm sure you're stronger than you look. It's just, erm...Arthur's one of these real rough, tough, save the world kind of men, and...well... MERLIN: What? GUINEVERE: You don't look like that. motions for her to move closer. MERLIN: I'm in disguise. GUINEVERE laughes: Well, it's great you stood up to him. MERLIN: What? You think so? GUINEVERE: Arthur's a bully, and everyone thought you were a real hero. MERLIN: Oh, yeah? GUINEVERE nods: Mm-hmm. approach with more rotten fruit. MERLIN: Oh, excuse me, Guinevere. My fans are waiting. leaves as they start pelting him. -- GAIUS' CHMABERS sits down to eat GAIUS: Do you want some vegetables with that? MERLIN snorts: I know you're still angry with me. GAIUS: Your mother asked me to look after you. MERLIN: Yes. GAIUS: What did your mother say to you about your gifts? MERLIN: That I was special. GAIUS: You are special. The likes of which I have never seen before. MERLIN: What do you mean? GAIUS: Well, magic requires incantations, spells. It takes years to study. What I saw you do was...elemental, instinctive. MERLIN: What's the point if it can't be used? GAIUS: That I do not know. You are a question that has never been posed before, Merlin. MERLIN: Did you ever study magic? GAIUS: Uther banned all such work twenty years ago. MERLIN: Why? GAIUS: People used magic for the wrong end at that time. It threw the natural order into chaos. Uther made it his mission to destroy everything from back then, even the dragons. MERLIN: What? All of them? GAIUS: There was one dragon he chose not to kill, kept it as an example. He imprisoned it in a cave deep beneath the castle where no one can free it. Now, eat up. When you've finished, I need you to take a preparation to Lady Helen. She needs it for her voice. -- LADY HELEN'S GUEST CHAMBERS walks up Spiral Stairway across the Balcony Corridor and enters Lady Helen's guest chamber. He puts the potion bottle on the vanity table and notices an effigy and a special book. Lady Helen walks across the Balcony Corridor. Merlin hears her coming and puts the book down, trying to cover up the evidence that he was snooping HELEN: What are you doing in here? MERLIN: An...I- I was asked to deliver this. picks up the potion bottle from the table, Mary's reflection is revealed in the half-covered mirror behind him. Merlin hands her the bottle. Merlin exits. -- EXT. LOWER TOWN - DAY walks across the Square and passes Arthur and his gang as he walks through the Lower Town. ARTHUR: How's your knee-walking coming along? keeps walking. ARTHUR: Aw, don't run away! stops. MERLIN: From you? ARTHUR sighes: Thank God. I thought you were deaf as well as dumb. MERLIN: Look, I've told you you're an ass. to face Arthur. MERLIN: I just didn't realise you were a royal one. Oh, what are you going to do? Get your daddy's men to protect you? ARTHUR laughes: I could take you apart with one blow. MERLIN: I could take you apart with less than that. ARTHUR: Are you sure? KNIGHT #1: Come on, then. KNIGHT #2: Fight. takes off his jacket and Arthur laughs KNIGHT: ...toying with him, then! ARTHUR: Here you go. of Arthur's knights hands him a mace, which he tosses at Merlin. Merlin doesn't catch it. He picks it up and Arthur starts swinging his mace with ease KNIGHT: That a way. ARTHUR: Come on, then. I warn you, I've been trained to kill since birth. MERLIN: Wow, and how long have you been training to be a prat? ARTHUR snorts: You can't address me like that. MERLIN: I'm sorry. H-How long have you been training to be a prat, My Lord? gives a little bow. Arthur smiles a perturbed grin and starts swinging at Merlin. ARTHUR: Come on then, Merlin! Come on! backs Merlin into the market stalls and crowd continues to gather. Gaius hears the commotion and looks out the Physician's Chambers' window to see Merlin in trouble again. Merlin falls down. ARTHUR: Haha. You're in trouble now. MERLIN: Oh God. looks for something to help him. He sees a couple of large hooks and magically entangles them with Arthur's mace. Arthur untangles it and attacks again. Merlin moves a box and Arthur steps into it, barking his shin. ARTHUR: OW! Argh! pursues him again, Merlin tightens a rope on the ground, tripping Arthur. Merlin picks up the mace and starts swinging it at Arthur. MERLIN: Do you want to give up? ARTHUR: To you? MERLIN: Do you? Do you want to give up? backs up, catching his foot in a bucket and falling over backwards. Merlin, thrilled by his victory, spots Gaius in the crowd and pauses. Arthur attacks him from behind with a broom, knocking him to the ground. Guards begin picking Merlin up. ARTHUR: Wait. Let him go. He may be an idiot, but he's a brave one. There's something about you, Merlin. I can't quite put my finger on it. -- GAIUS' CHAMBERS GAIUS: How could you be so foolish?! MERLIN: He needed to be taught a lesson. GAIUS: Magic must be studied, mastered, and used for good! Not for idiotic pranks! MERLIN: What is there to master? I could move objects like that before I could talk! GAIUS: Then, by now, you should know how to control yourself! MERLIN: I don't want to! If I can't use magic, what have I got?! I'm just a nobody, and I always will be. If I can't use magic, I might as well die. goes to his bed chamber. Gaius enters Merlin's chamber with a medical basket GAIUSsighes: Merlin? Sit up. Take your shirt off. removes his shirt, revealing bruises. MERLIN: You don't know why I was born like this, do you? GAIUS: No. tends to Merlin's wounds. MERLIN: I'm not a monster, am I? looks Merlin in the eye. GAIUS: Don't ever think that. MERLIN: Then why am I like this? Please, I need to know why. GAIUS: Maybe there's someone with more knowledge than me. MERLIN: If you can't tell me, no one can. pours potion into a tiny cup. GAIUS: Take this. It will help with the pain. -- COUNCIL CHAMBER - NIGHT dines with Lady Helen in the Council Chamber UTHER: Will you sing for me tonight? HELEN: You will have to wait, Sire. UTHER: You will not deny me. HELEN: I am saving myself for my performance tomorrow. Will everyone be there? UTHER: Who would dare to miss it? HELEN: How about your son? UTHER: Well... HELEN: It seems a shame not to have met him. UTHER: That's Arthur. HELEN: Poor child. UTHER: Hmm? HELEN: Poor child. It can't have been easy to- to grow up without a mother. UTHER: No. HELEN: Hmm. That bond between mother and son, it's so hard to replace. UTHER: Hasn't been easy. HELEN: I'm sure. smiles at him and he smiles back. HELEN: Perhaps if you found someone...If you remarried. laughs I'm sure you'd have the pick of any maiden in the kingdom. UTHER: Well, perhaps I'll find love again. But I'm afraid it's too late to replace Arthur's mother. HELEN: Yes. It's certainly too late for Arthur. -- GAIUS' CHAMBERS lies awake in his bed. KILGHARRAH: Merlin... Merlin... gets out of bed and sneaks out of the Gaius' Chambers. Merlin crosses the Square. KILGHARRAH: Merlin... descends the Wrought Iron Stairway and distracts a pair of guards by rolling their dice away from them. He grabs a torch, lights it, and heads down the Tunnel Stairway. KILGHARRAH: Merlin... Merlin... enters the Dragon's Cave KILGHARRAH: Merlin. laughs looks around for the owner of the voice. MERLIN: Where are you? Great Dragon flies to land in front of Merlin. KILGHARRAH: I'm here! How small you are for such a great destiny. MERLIN: Why? What do you mean? What destiny? KILGHARRAH: Your gift, Merlin, was given to you for a reason. MERLIN: So there is a reason. KILGHARRAH: Arthur is the Once and Future King who will unite the land of Albion. MERLIN: Right. KILGHARRAH: But he faces many threats from friend and foe alike. MERLIN: I don't see what this has to do with me. KILGHARRAH: Everything. Without you, Arthur will never succeed. Without you, there will be no Albion. MERLIN: No. No, you've got this wrong. KILGHARRAH: There is no right or wrong, only what is and what isn't. MERLIN: But I'm serious! If anyone wants to go and kill him, they can go ahead. In fact, I'll give them a hand. KILGHARRAH laughs: None of us can choose our destiny, Merlin, and none of us can escape it. MERLIN: No. No way. No. No. There must be another Arthur because this one's an idiot. KILGHARRAH: Perhaps it's your destiny to change that. flies off. MERLIN: Wait! Wait! Wait, stop! No, I- I need to know more! -- GAIUS' CHAMBERS enters Merlin's messy chamber and picks up his clothes. GAIUS: Oi! wakes. GAIUS: Have you seen the state of this room?! MERLIN: It just happens. GAIUS: By magic? MERLIN: Yeah. GAIUS: Yes. Well, you can clear it up without magic. And then I want you to get me some herbs: henbane, wormwood, and sorrel. And deliver this to Morgana. Poor girl's suffering from nightmares. tosses some more clothes at Merlin. MERLIN: Mmm, I know the feeling. -- MORGANA'S CHAMBERS - DAY walks through the Griffin Landing and up some curved steps to Morgana's Chambers. Merlin enters the open door and stares at Morgana as she walks behind her changing screen. MORGANA: You know, I've been thinking about Arthur. I wouldn't touch him with a lance pole. Pass me that dress, will you Gwen? pauses uncertainly before fetching the dress. Morgana begins undressing. MORGANA: I mean, the man's a total jouster. And just because I'm the King's ward, doesn't mean I have to accompany him to the feast, does it? places the gown on the screen. MORGANA: Well, does it? MERLIN pitched his head: Mm-Mmm. MORGANA: If he wants me to go, then he should invite me, and he hasn't. tries to figure a way out of his situation. MORGANA: So do you know what that means? MERLIN pitched his head: Mm-Mmm. MORGANA: Where are you? looks over the screen and Merlin holds up one of her cloaks to hide his face. MERLIN pitched:Here. peeks through the neck of the cloak MORGANA: It means I'm going by myself. puts the cloak down and starts to leave. MORGANA: I need some help with this fastening. turns around and stops, at a loss for what to do. Gwen enters behind him. MORGANA: Gwen? GUINEVERE: I'm here. spins around. GUINEVERE to Merlin: What are you doing here? sighs in relief and motions that Morgana needs help dressing. GUINEVERE mouths: Oh. nods mouths something to Gwen before he leaves and she helps Morgana. Morgana comes out behind the screen in a new dress, carrying another one. MORGANA: So, it's whether I wear this little tease... looks at her dress in the mirror and then holds up a maroon gown. MORGANA: ...or give them a night they'll really remember. -- LADY HELEN'S GUEST CHAMBERS - NIGHT serving girl, Bronwen, brings a bowl of fruit to Lady Helen's guest chambers and knocks. Mary (Lady Helen) opens the door. BRONWEN: Lady Helen. curtsies Compliments of the King. HELEN: Come in. sits at her vanity table and picks up an apple. HELEN: So sweet. How will I ever repay him? BRONWEN: When he hears you sing. Well, that will be more than enough won't it? I'm really looking forward to the performance. HELEN: So am I. BRONWEN: I love singing, you know. I sing all the time. My betrothed says I have the voice of a fallen angel. removes the cloth over the mirror and sees Mary Collins's reflection. the girl tries to leave, but Mary grabs her arm and drains the life from her. -- BANQUET HALL - DAY members gather in the Banquet Hall. Gaius and Merlin enter. Merlin sees Arthur joking with his mates. ARTHUR: ...Merlin....laugh...so I stood up and...a punch into one of his mate's stomach. They laugh. Arthur turns and does a double take as Morgana walks into his line of sight. All the men stare. ARTHUR: God have mercy. stares at Morgana as she passes him. GAIUS: Merlin. Remember, you're here to work. MERLIN: Oh, yeah. continues to stare at Morgana as Arthur approaches to talk to her. Gwen sidles up next to Merlin. ARTHUR reading: Morgana, you look well... GUINEVERE: She looks great, doesn't she? MERLIN: Yeah. GUINEVERE: Some people are just born to be queen. MERLIN: No! GUINEVERE: I hope so. One day. Not that I'd want to be her. Who'd want to marry Arthur? MERLIN: Oh, chuckle come on, Gwen. I thought you liked those real rough, tough, save the world kind of men. GUINEVERE: No, I like much more ordinary men like you. MERLIN: Gwen, believe me, I'm not ordinary. GUINEVERE: No, I didn't mean you, obviously. Not you. But just, you know, I like much more ordinary men like you. MERLIN: Thanks. turn away from each other awkwardly. -- LADY HELEN'S GUEST CHAMBERS - NIGHT (Helen) hums at her vanity table before leaving the room, walking past Bronwen's corpse. Celebratory horns signal King Uther's entrance and everyone finds their place at the tables. UTHER: We have enjoyed twenty years of peace and prosperity. It has brought the kingdom and myself many pleasures, but few can compare with the honour of introducing Lady Helen of Mora. Music begins and the Uther and the court take their seats. Helen sings. The court members begin nodding off to sleep. Merlin notices and presses his hands over his ears. cobwebs begin forming over the enchanted sleepers. Merlin notices her staring at Arthur as she walks forward. She pulls a dagger from her sleeve. Merlin magically drops the chandelier on her as she raises her arm to throw the dagger. Court members wake and pull the cobwebs off, muttering. Uther and Arthur stand up to see Mary Collins lying on the floor. Mary raises herself up enough to throw the dagger at Arthur. Merlin slows down time to reach Arthur and pull him out of harm's way. The dagger slices into Arthur's chair as they fall to the floor. Mary dies. Uther and Arthur stare at Merlin. UTHER: You saved my boy's life. A debt must be repaid. MERLIN: Oh, well... UTHER: Don't be so modest. You shall be rewarded. MERLIN: No, honestly, you don't have to, Your Highness. UTHER: No, absolutely. This merits something quite special. MERLIN: Well... UTHER: You shall be rewarded a position in the royal household. You shall be Prince Arthur's manservant. applauds. ARTHUR: Father! claps with a pitying smile on her face. Arthur and Merlin look away from each other unhappily. -- GAIUS' CHAMBERS - DAY knocks on Merlin's chamber door and enters. GAIUS: Seems you're a hero. MERLIN: Hard to believe, isn't it? GAIUS: No. I knew it from the moment I met you. When you saved my life, remember? MERLIN: But...that was magic. GAIUS nods: And now, it seems, we finally found a use for it. MERLIN: What do you mean? GAIUS: I saw how you saved Arthur's life. MERLIN: Oh, no. GAIUS: Perhaps that's its purpose. MERLIN sighes: My destiny. GAIUS: Indeed. This book was given to me when I was your age, but I have a feeling it will be of more use to you than it was to me. hands Merlin a book wrapped in a cloth. Merlin unlatches it and looks inside. MERLIN snorts: But this is a book of magic. GAIUS: Which is why you must keep it hidden. MERLIN: I will study every word. on door of the Physician's Chambers. GUARD: Merlin, Prince Arthur wants you right away. GAIUS: Your destiny's calling. You'd better find out what he wants. Category:Transcripts Category:Series 1 Transcripts